


Naughty and Nice

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble challenge for just Draco&Hermione pairing. For those who love and wish that Dramione actually happened in the Harry Potter...Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

_ **Naughty and Nice** _

* * *

 

Chapter 1: _The Word_

Disclaimer I don't own this, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Mudblood. That's just what she is. Sometimes Draco hated that word so much. He really did not like how that word was always in his mind. Truly, she did not reflect what his father teaching is told him about mudbloods. And sometimes he wished she was not a mudblood. Maybe then he could convince himself to love her truly for what she is.

 

_**But after all she's just a Mudblood.** _


End file.
